Red Snow: Lost in the Light
by The Inspectre
Summary: Oh Qrow Branwen.. As a fellow vampire killer she respects him, as a friend she tolerates him, but as a person heck if she can't stand him! Yet their fates are already woven together. Fate is about to bind Summer Rose between him and a cold hard place. Revealing prequel to Red Snow but highly recommended to read that first! Rated M for language, violence, blood, and situations. AU.
1. Bit the Dust

_Inspectre OnliCHOO. *sniffle* Sorry 'bout that. Think I have a cold again.. My last one was like two months ago and I rarely ever get them. What the fuuuuck._

 _Inspectre Online._

 _Ermahgerbil he SWORE. Internet police! Wait this is an M rated fic. All good._

 _Yeah I refrain from that outside of lower rated fics 'cause I don't need the cyber cops knocking down my front door. To be honest I don't know if anyone even moderates this place, maybe they just handle cases when they're reported, but better safe than sorry._

 _So what is this story aptly labeled Red Snow: Lost in the Light? The sequel of the critically acclaimed (shaddup, let me fantasize) Red Snow?_

 _NEIN. ..Godammit I'm still so disappointed by Neinhart's appearance in Fairy Tail. The silhouette made him look like he was gonna be some silent badass knight or something. I mean the name alone (German? Neinhart = No heart? Maybe I'm wrong) was a high coolness factor but then he ends up being a wierder case of WTF than Rustyrose, and Rustyrose was one wierd freakin' guy. Talking about fragments and whatnot. HIs magic wasn't even as cool as RR's. Arc of Imagination FTW, he just sucked at it. Anyway._

 _This is gonna be the interquel (go away proofreader!) story. Takes place before Red Snow but meant to be read AFTER so if you have NOT READ RED SNOW, then DO SO NOW. I suppose you don't actually have to but there are spoilers and it won't make as much sense._

 _If you don't like any of the following you should probably jump off this ship now. Gore/blood, violence, language, adult situations (not all at the same time), or having your feels hurt. If you're okay with these then carry on! But you might want a life preserver and some floaty arms in case I run this thing off the end of the world._

 _So what IS this story about specifically? Without spoiling much it's about Summer and Qrow. Their meeting, their histories, their place in the world, and unfortunately for you guys their eventual demise. Hey don't say shit because I warned thar be spoilers. There are a few questions from Red Snow answered too so like I said I recommend this be read BEFORE the sequel of Red Snow. - For people reading this by the time Red Snow's currently unnamed sequel is out. What ye might think be plot holes actually be cleverly hidden/as of yet explained secrets. Most of them anyway. No telling if I made a mistake somewhere but I'm pretty sure I don't have any._

 _Also as a reminder this is a RWBY AU and some of the location names are used but the geography isn't exactly the same. Vale's a sorta urban/suburban city (did I ever name the region?), Atlas is both country and a city, more of a metropolis and more developed but also features a cold climate, Vacuo is middle-eastern/mostly desert in theme, and Mistral I'm not sure. Maybe I've mentioned this before?_

 _Okay so that out of the way it's time to d-d-d-d-duel! Do reviews I mean. ..What do you mean there's no- Oh right new story! There are no reviews! Yet. Hopefully. I don't plan on this being as long as Red Snow was but who knows. It might get some attention._

 _Now let's get this train rolling!_

* * *

A cloudless sky brightened by the full moon above illuminated the streets of Vale for the few that were out shopping or heading home for the night. One person in particular was walking along to their own rhythm apart from the hustle and bustle of the others, eyes closed and wrapping red cloak swaying along to her strut as music played in her ears. A pair of expensive headphones matched her medium length hair, a good length of the ends being bright crimson and the rest jet black. Tapping one set of fingers against her thigh as the other clasped around a bag of groceries to be dinner for the night she was lost in her own little world walking down the sidewalk. A world that was suddenly jarred by the buzzing of something on her person and the automatic lowering of her music as a notification popped up.

She felt a pocket inside her cloak and then her skirt, taking out a phone before flicking the touchscreen. 'New Message from: Raven Branwen.' Tapping the open button she smirked. Raven was her kind of girl. Not in _that_ way although sometimes she caught herself having stray thoughts about the black-haired babe. A total party animal, someone like her but less ditzy and more wild. After opening the message a brow raised in curiosity.

 _"okay so i may have had a bit to much holy water (lol) & snagged my bros phone. Qrow doesn't know i know about his stash, bastard thinks hes so slick. aslo sorry if my text is hard to read cuz i can barely hold this thing anyway i found this on there and copied it. captures your good side haha."_ Cue 'Incoming File from: Raven Branwen'. What was- Oh good lord.

The two of them at the beach, a few months back when they went on a high school road trip together. They were standing in front of Qrow's buddy Taiyang, side by side with arms around eachother's shoulder and posing for the blonde's camera. Raven was holding up the sign of the horns while the other was doing a sideways peace sign by her head, each of them in bikinis that showed off their late teenage figures. The picture wasn't from Taiyang's angle though but from someone else's, zoomed in on the mixed brunette/redheaded female's ass..

Seeing this she would turn as red as the tips of her hair, immediately about to text Raven back when she got a new message.

 _"yeah hes such a horndog i know, totally has the hots for you if that hasnt been obvious. Probably faps to it too but i mean that is a pretty good pic."_ A winking emoji was at the end, making her grumble and curse under her breath. With how shamelessly flirty she was it didn't help matters at all. _"so can you come over tonight? I got the new Revengers movie~"_

While typing back a reply that she couldn't do it tonight because of work early in the morning before school the girl changed the song playing on her headphones to something louder, drowning out the rattle of the elevated railway cars going overhead. Thank the gods she didn't live near the damn thing.. Putting her phone away she then started walking normally, still a little pink about just now. Her home wasn't too far away and a few seconds later she was back to her rhythmic strut, snapping fingers to a beat as she closed her eyes.

When the next song ended her phone was about to be retrieved once more to put something else on when she heard the sounds of a scuffle coming from up ahead behind a store. Didn't people know by now the alleyways of Vale were dangerous at night..? With a reluctant groan a place was found to hide her groceries and then a brisk course set for where the fighting was coming from, muting her music and bringing her headphones to down around her neck as she lifted her hood.

Coming around the corner revealed a sight all too common for her, a small gang of supernaturals ganging up on some poor defenceless sap and kicking the stuffing out of them. Him, actually. As the shirt and tie wearing businessman bunched up and attempted to shield himself with his briefcase the wannabe heroine would strike a heroic pose, pointing directly at the group with a wide stance. "Alright jerks! Party's over! Get lost before I call the cops!"

They all turned, blinking at the would-be rescuer before bursting into laughter and revealing their dark eyes and oddly pointed canines. Vampires. Who woulda thunkit?

"All the little piggies are sleeping in their pens girly. Ain't no fuzz bustin' this party! You wanna be the next VIP?"

Again they all let out a chorus of laughter, one giving the man a good kick to the stomach before they started advancing towards her. Shaking and slowly stepping backwards the once brave female stuck her hand inside her cloak. "I'm serious! D-Don't come any closer or you'll regret it!"

"What'cha gonna do about it? Cry to papa? Why don't you let me be your daddy heheh."

There was at least nine of them, the smart-mouth at the front coming closest first with a lecherous grin in his eyes. Fear seemed to be rooting her to the spot so when she finally found the courage to run that vampire could grab her arm and attempt to pull her in for a bite and a drink of her blood.

What he got after turning her around was not the frightened face of a damsel in distress but a confident grin as the hand inside her cloak lashed out with a streak of silver, a split second later his head falling off his neck before both it and the body it'd been attached to exploded into ashes.

"Told ya sucker."

Summer Rose was her name. Entering the prime of her life with the mindstate of a daredevil who didn't care for it she was a spunky dude(tte) with an attitude, cocky but not arrogant, brash but not stupid, and often humorous without a lick of discipline. It was a wonder to some how she managed to live as long as she did in this city, much less survive as what she was. And that was.. A vampire killer.

Not just a hunter or slayer but a killer, a title reserved for only the most elite hunters of the supernatural monsters that plagued the human world. The bad ones anyway. She had no grudge against their kind for being what they were, something they couldn't control. What they could control was their behavior and when they stepped out of line.. The exterminators were called in. With silver blades and gifts bestowed by silver eyes her sharp tongue was backed up by the sharpness of her skills. The only reason some of her contractors put up with her was because Summer knew how to play the big game she talked.

Plus, though there were a few myths and legends about silver eyes a confirmed fact was that they had awakened something within her as she continuously slew undead after undead over her career, particularly vampires as her family went back many generations of an order of vampire hunters. The ability to see a being's aura, discern whether it was 'good' or 'bad' and had malicious intent, and imbue holy energies into things as well as sense supernatural presences.. They came in handy when hunting the creatures of the night. Though never truly proven to be a result of having silver eyes a rare few up the family tree had awakened similar abilities. Summer got hers early around the age of 12 as merely slender fragments of the potential they had, instantly qualifying her to become a full-fledged member of White Flower.

White Flower was the unified order of the Rose and Branwen families, the Branwens being another family that practiced in hunting vampires. Together they were a prestigious order protecting the innocent and weak from being drained of blood where the local authorities were inadequate and where the special task forces weren't enough. Even if some of their members at times acted not like the professional hunters they were supposed to be, case in point her two friends Qrow and Raven, and herself being guilty of the same.

As soon as she effortlessly dusted that male the others' eyes widened in surprise. Especially when that shortsword was raised and her other hand's palm covered with a white glow. The blade came down, was clutched, then drawn along from base to tip with a grinding sound and flying sparks. It miraculously didn't cut her flesh and instead lit her shortsword with white flames that soon dispersed. That in turn left it with an effect akin to molten steel but the silver was glowing white like her hand instead of yellow/orange/red. Sticking the tip straight into the ground with a powerful thrust the process was repeated, her enemies too stunned to do the smart thing and attack her already. With both silver weapons now enchanted with holiness her confident grin became a smug smirk as she then held them out at her sides, walking forward like an assassin of a particular creed.

All at once they hissed, fangs growing in full as their faces became visages of true vampires. Claws came out but rather than approach things like dumpsters and other containers were picked up and thrown at Summer in an effort to knock her down. Despite the barrage of oversized projectiles she wasn't halted. Those blades either split them apart or deflected them, leaving a little pile to collect behind her. When they were out of ammo the vampires decided to go all in. One after the other it was a Zerg rush of undead and with that smirk applied to her face like makeup that rush became a one-sided massacre.

The first tried a most basic swipe of its hand for her neck, easily dodged as she leaned back and kicked them in the shin forcing them on one knee. A straight jab through the forehead instantly put them down and two more would take their place. "And another one gone.." With a spinning slash that ripped through swinging arms a sudden double reverse grip stab behind her after she moved past finished them off. "Another one gone.." Flying through the ashes quite literally to try and get the jump on her a fourth almost managed to latch on before she ducked, leaving them to grab thin air and then get a face full of concrete. One of the silver blades was thrown like a knife to embed in their heart through their back, possible and plausible only because of their size.

"Another one bites the dust."

The few that remained immediately came to a screeching stop, snarling and leering at Summer with hate in their eyes. Over half of them had been wasted with clearly little effort causing them to seriously reconsider their next plan of action. Though they greatly loathed the idea of retreating it seemed to be the only solution that resulted in not dying. Leaving her with a multitude of curses and derogatory remarks they vanished onto the rooftops. Eying the rather battered and bruised man laying near the end of the alleyway she'd sheath her blade and immediately start walking towards him.

"Hey pops, you alright? Need me to call an ambulance? They haven't bit you have they?"

"Ooh, ouch.. I think I'll be alright.. They just started chasing me from nowhere and ran me into this place. I think one broke my foot though. C-Could you walk me home? It's only a few minutes, please."

With a smile Summer nodded and reached down, helping the man up as he clumsily grabbed onto her shoulders for support. When he was finally up all the way she did the most strangest thing and snickered. Right before pressing the ends of her fingers to his chest and then watching his shock as a hidden stake blade made of hawthorne jutted from a wrist mechanism in what looked to be a vambrace on her arm.

"Nice try guys but your tricks won't work on me. My eyes can see right through 'em." *fwoosh*

The disguised vampire exploded into ashes and her stake retracted with a thunk, her discarded sword retrieved with a shunk, and her music turned back on with a click as she lowered her hood. Walking towards the exit of the alley she casually kicked aside the dumpsters and boxes, ready to grab her food and go home already. Yet when she was about to reach the sidewalk.. Something pulsed and let off a wave of demonic energy that she could feel throughout her entire form.

At first it was an instant sensation of needles piercing every inch of her skin, next a full-body surge of energy like she was being electrocuted. With a loud grunt and a hiss then a scream that echoed in the night she convulsed as red arcs danced all around her amidst an evil sigil shining underneath her. When had it been put in place and how had she not sensed it before?! The torture ended after several seconds of exposure, dropping her flat on her face as she gasped for breath with eyes open wide.

Immobile and paralyzed she could only listen for the approaching footsteps of someone heading in her direction at full speed about a minute later while they shouted her name at the top of their lungs. Who was..? Qrow? Not someone she was usually eager to see and why he was looking for her at this time of night rather suspect in this situation he was to be her knight in shining armor. Skidding to a halt and kneeling at her side the male tried to lift her, recoiling when those same red arcs zapped his hands.

"Ow! Shit that stings. Hold on dollface, I'm gonna think of somethin'."

"It's a trap curse.. They wear off.. Shouldn't take long-Agh!" Summer winced. The initial activation might have finished its job but the aftereffect still hurt quite a bit and jolted painfully every once in a while. Unfortunately until the majority of the curse faded she was going to be stuck, and under _his_ 'protection' in the meantime. Of all the people to come to her rescue it had to be the pervert, constantly calling her pet names or getting touchy-feely, winking and whistling at her..

Though she had to admit his annoyingly frequent advances were his only fault. That and he was an underage drunk that enabled his sister to follow in his footsteps. As a huntsman like she his skills were hard to contest though he had the wierdest fascination with scythes, and though not even a soul aside from hers would know she secretly thought him to be actually pretty damn handsome. The way he feathered back his hair, had the barest bit of peach fuzz growing in, the way his voice sounded kind of husky and rough.. Stupid sexy Qrow.

But she didn't like him like that, or so that's what she told herself. The second her muscles were working they'd be made to take her out of sight as fast as possible.

"Hey hey hey, easy. Relax. I'll make sure nothin' happens to ya so don't stress until you're better alright?" Qrow asked, looking rather worried. Summer would huff and fall silent. "..Stubborn hardhead. So uh.. Umm.." He scratched his head, looking around and unsure of what to say. "Raven's got a movie picked out that we were gonna watch. You wanna come with?"

Was- Was he seriously trying to pick her up at a moment like this? Already fading the trap curse didn't hurt nearly as much so when she flat out refused it was coherent as she asked if his only reason was so he could somehow take more perverted pictures of her. Which had him sputtering and trying to explain himself. A second rattling of the elevated railway train started to drown him out as it came into view though so he was left to rub his face while she glared at him. All of a sudden there was another pulse of demonic energy, this one much stronger than the last. It came from above and subsequently caused a large explosion up on the track. With the connection broken the train immediately put on the breaks, inevitably derailing when it reached the gap.

How inconceivably convenient it was that when it left said track the cars all tumbled and smashed into the street below to start rolling right for Summer and Qrow. Her face was one of utter shock, her voice used to scream and beg that he forget her and take cover. He adamantly refused and would try to pick her up, failing when the residual effects of the curse took hold and started shocking the both of them. The brick and mortar of the nearby buildings was hardly a speed bump for the runaway train and in seconds they were right on top of the two. It looked like there would be no escape from certain death..

* * *

 _But did (s)he died? That's the fun part y'all can theorize on 'cause if Summer died now then how did she die again after Ruby was born? Or is that really Summer? Or is this real life? Maybe it's a dream or a vision. Maybe it's an alternate timeline. Who knows?! ..Except me._

 _So yeah. Meet Summer Rose. My version anyway. Kinda based on what I think Summer was actually like. Confident, spicy, wielded dual blades (daggers maybe?), was the type to be playful/jokester-y and dissonant in combat. Thought herself uh.. Female variant of Billy Badass. Then when she became supermom AND slayer of giant monsters she started being more like the adorkable sweet Ruby we know and love. I know maybe some people have differing opinions on her personality and that's cool and all but we really don't know jack yet by way of canon so.. Artistic liberty._

 _Then there's Qrow. We also all know and love Qrow. Before the obvious questions come out like 'if Qrow's supposed to be a reaper and that makes Raven a reaper by biological relation if he was born with the power how are they living human lives?' let me finish the story 'cause there's a lot to explain but it will all be explained._

 _As for the text.. Yeah I figured I'd try my hand at writing terribly like a drunk person would._

 _Now what's the general deal behind this here? Summer, Raven, Taiyang, and Qrow are all in their late high school years while living simultaneous jobs as hunters of dangerous non-humans. Taiyang's sort of a monster/dragon slayer though, has yet to earn his killer wings. I woulda put that in the pre-story A/N but I didn't wanna spoil that surprise. It's not until they all settled down later on that Taiyang quit it as a main source of income and opened his own cafe. Don't think I've contradicted anything from Red Snow but I'm gonna re-read it just in case. If YOU dear reader spot anything amiss it is your constitutional right to inform me because while I try, I'm not perfect and my memory can be shoddy sometimes._

 _So with that out of the way, enjoy the prologue! I know I did and I'll enjoy writing the rest of this too._

 _Edit: Barely 4k words including A/Ns.. Sheesh. Well it's a solid prologue I feel._

 _Double Edit: Sorry for the crazy notifications y'all probably got! I went ahead and uploaded the story but then had to delete it and reupload it because I forgot to format and italicize my stuff properly first like a moron! Derpotatoes._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	2. Crazy Train

_Inspectre Online._

 _Okay, plenty of time this week. I can still play God Eater 2 and Blazblue Chronophantasma and still get out I think at least two chapters. Not much for this A/N I feel soooo reviews! Damn this thing hasn't really kicked off yet._

 _Been binge listening to Stratovarius, DragonForce, aaaaaand.. Eminem. Yeah I know. I don't even really like most rap but he's an exception. Usually I'm a rock/metal guy with an occasional taste for something else._

 _Also, this being a flashback piece don't be surprised when there are timeskips. This isn't meant to be a chronicle, just an insider review of major moments before Red Snow._

 _At Pchooo: 3? Oh right. Will do!_

 _At BlakJakXXI: Yeah that's my impression of Summer Rose. Like Ruby if not worse, but greatly mellowed when she grew up/had Ruby. Still has her adorkable moments though. I mean really how many of us are still like we are when we were kids/teens? ..I will always love video games though that'll never change._

 _Nothing extreme. Well, sorta. Ju-Just wait and see. Yeah it's one of those 'slap slap kiss' things, with more of the slapping. She claims to hate him buuut like a lot of tsundere anime romances, it's just a waist-high obstacle. Like hedges in Pokemon._

 _Yeah I thought ahead about that one so as to not cause a logic hole. Things like crosses and holy water will burn undead because of their natures (although the part where Weiss and Ruby fought the Crossbreakers, being passive hosts to fragments of Vortogk's power (like the ones in Reaper's Escape) allowed them to overcome mere low level holy weapons) but because the Archangel's Bane is an extension of her and her blood is a part of her, it won't damage Weiss. Primarily because the Archangel's Bane can't since she's dark but not evil or twisted like you said and because Ruby obviously wouldn't want to hurt Weiss. If you've watched Fairy Tail, it's like how Natsu can control the properties of his fire and only make them burn what he wants them to burn._

 _At GrnDrgnzrd: I sometimes make references to things, it happens. Yep! They might or might not! We'll see._

 _Okay BOOM. Straight to the story!_

* * *

...

...

The rattling of what sounded like train cars, the feeling of her face on a carpet, an extraordinary amount of- Not pain? She felt a little numb but otherwise.. Fine?

Her first conscious action was to bolt forwards and roll out of the way, turning in her somersault to face behind. It took a few moments but slowly she realized that her environment was _completely_ different than what she remembered. There was no pavement, no alleyway full of ashes, no groceries. Damn, that meant another trip back to the- Hold on..

A train? How in the world did she get on a train? Why did she feel inexplicably strange in a way she couldn't place? Her stomach had been growling a little bit but now she didn't feel hungry at all. Didn't hurt either and that demon trap had still been coursing through with its effect.. Did Qrow..?

Rising fully to both feet Summer also came to the realization that her fellow vampire killer was nowhere to be seen. Which was good in the sense she didn't have to be around that lecher but at the same time.. ..This place wasn't Vale. There was something in the air and something strange about this 'train' in general. Why was she not in an ambulance or at a hospital? The derailed elevated cars had come right for them! Injury had been inevitable!

That's when it clicked. They had been rolling like an unstoppable force over the streets and through the building next door, escape impossible before they were crushed and ground. Something like that would have caused death but.. A quick feel of her side and then a pinch on her arm confirmed she wasn't dreaming and was most definitely a solid body.

So Summer was present and possibly either dead or alive like Schrödinger's cat. Her location, some strange train that was currently cruising 'somewhere'. Actually what did the outside look like? The woman looked around and.. Whoa.

This thing was _super_ first class. Fine carpeting, booths along one side of the chandelier lit interior and half-circle lounge couches with small tables along the other, candlesticks in mounted frames providing a barely noticeable scent to her surroundings and a bit of extra light. The ceiling decorations didn't illuminate it too much making it easy on the eyes. Where.. Where the heck was she?!

Fingertips brushing along the elegant wallpaper like she had to touch it to make sure it was real Summer reached a window over one of the booths, peering out to get a grand view of the expansive range filled with.. Nothing. Nothing but black. Maybe the windows were thickly tinted. She reached over and unlocked it, sliding it open. ..Again, nothing. Nothing but wind. There was simply nothing beyond the glass. Could it be they were in some kind of tunnel right now though?

To her horror when she broke off a candle and tossed it out the window as an experiment it simply flew away. Into an infinite darkness until it was out of sight, beyond being a speck on the horizon. The window was slammed shut and she jumped back, heart pounding and a hand placed over it. This most definitely wasn't Vale and possibly not even the same world. A ghost train that flew through the void of space? Come to think of it where was everybody else? Was she the only one onboard? Were there any people or something manning it?

Putting on a brave face Summer pat her cloak, losing it in a split second. Her swords. No no no no no! Okay maybe her wrist stakes- Dammit! Those weren't there either! If something had taken her weapons maybe they never found.. She reached inside her cloak and skirt, letting out a sigh of relief. Long as she had those..

There was some silverware on one of the tables. A spoon.. Tch. Fork.. Getting better but what kind of warrior fought with utensils? The butter knife was plausible to some minor extent but- Oh helloooo. Sitting next to a platter and its top was a carving knife. Underneath on the other side of the floor was another. They weren't her dual shortswords but they'd work, and why there were dishes and food on this seemingly empty train she didn't stop to question. Instead after performing a few tosses and stabs to get a readjusting feel when Summer felt she had an acceptable handle on her new weapons she looked down to the end of the current car, eying the door with suspicion. ..Should she try to see what lay beyond or in the cars behind her? This thing had to end somewhere and there had to be someone else on board..

Her footsteps were lost in the rumbles of the train on invisible tracks and the 'chugga-chugga' of its engine, tentatively reaching out for the door handle once she got to it. Her powers felt dulled on this thing which was something else that unnerved her but with a quick breath the handle was turned aaaaand.. *clack* ... *clack clack* *rattle*

No open sesame. The door was locked. That just confused her even more. Why would it be locked when passengers were meant to be able to move between cars? At least on a luxury model train like this they were but then again as previously established this was no ordinary train. However the lock system..

Reaching into her cloak and looking around out of habit, Summer would squat down and peer into the keyhole. ..Easy peasy. The hairpin she'd retrieved was bent into an L-shape, her hand kept on the knob as she fiddled around and felt for the pins inside. Oh if her parents could see her now they'd have a fit. Which Raven would be mostly to blame for teaching her this when they were a bit younger. She had dared Summer to accompany her on a 'quest' to sneak into her parents' liquor cabinet. Consequently she got drunk, which wasn't exactly the start of her habit (that would be Qrow), and because peer pressure was a jolly old thing Summer ended up getting drunk. Things went all around the hill from there on and that night she learned that picking locks wasn't the only talent Raven had with her fingers.. But that was neither here nor there and after shaking her head to clear her thoughts and focus on the task at hand, the huntress found the door unlocked with a few more clicks. Ta-da!

Wierd how this phantom train used locks that could be so easily breached but judging by the relatively almost modern design of it she supposed it wasn't that farfetched. Stuffing the pin back into her pocket in case she needed it again Summer would carefully and quietly open the door. Only a moron would bust right into the next room without knowing what exactly lay on the other side. ..Unless one was a badass ASAP trooper.

She cracked the door open a bit, just enough to glance inside before taking note of two things. One, the interior was just like but not exactly the same as the one she was in and two, there was a man on both knees by a table. It looked and sounded like he was weeping, calling the name 'Eliza' over and over again. Finally, someone else.. Putting those carving knives away Summer started walking forward and extended a hand, calling to the man.

"Hey." ..No response. "Hey sir. You okay? Umm, where are we? ..Hello?" No reaction. Could he hear her? Maybe he was too upset and wasn't paying attention. The woman stepped a few steps closer with her hand still out. "Yo. Can you even hear me? I know you're probably just as confused as I am but I'd appreciate if you-"

"Elizaaaaargh!"

All of a sudden this formerly depressed wreck of a man jumped up and spun around, revealing a sunken and gaunt face with no eyes. His mouth was stretched further down than it had any right to be on a human being, his hands reaching out and grabbing ahold of her collar as he tried to run her over. Her strength wasn't enough to compensate for the sudden rush when he was already on top, clutching her upper arms and shoving her to the floor. What the Hell was this guy's problem? Was he insane? Was- Was he trying to freaking bite her?!

"Get the fuck offa me gramps! 'Fore I- Ngh! I.. Said..-" *thunk*

She'd been about ready to plant a foot in his stomach and launch him into the ceiling when a fork came hurtling right over her head, embedding in the older man's forehead and killing him instantly. Except instead of falling dead on her like what was expected he simply.. Vanished. The body exploded not into ashes like a vampire but ectoplasmic particle wisps before fading away. Clutching her chest and catching her breath from the excitement Summer would lift her chin to glimpse her 'savior', again no knight in shiny armor but a stud clad in black dress pants and a stylish long-sleeve black shirt with a red crow on the back, that was entirely button down without a single one done together revealing his decently muscled abs and chest. That faint peach fuzz, that slicked back gray hair.. Whyyyy?

"Heh. Rise and shine. You don't need any more beauty sleep, you look good enough for a dead girl."

"Tch."

"..Glad to see you too. You're welcome by the way for saving your cute ass."

"Yeah glad for the convenience."

Qrow Branwen rolled his eyes, reaching down to help her up. When Summer was on her own two feet they were used to immediately put a small distance between them as she readjusted her cloak around herself.

"Figured you'd be happy to see me." He said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"I'll be happy when I find out what the heck is going on, and I told you to get away stupid! Now you're stuck here too!"

"Are you mad 'cause I didn't listen or are you mad 'cause you're stuck here with me?"

"Y-You.. ..Maybe both alright? That guy.."

"Yeah. He was already dead."

Summer felt a chill on her skin as she looked back towards the now empty car. But he looked so real.. Just like she did. Wait. Did Qrow..? He called her 'dead girl'. It dawned on her in a most horrific way that for once he might not have been joking. He said it humorously enough but the delivery.. As if knowing what she was thinking the male vampire killer let out a sigh and rubbed a hand up his face, pausing at his forehead and then brushing it through his hair.

"And so are we. That wasn't the first crazy ghost I bumped into. Somehow I happened to be close to your train car when I woke up here. Lemme guess your weapons are missing too? ..Summer?"

Dead? She was dead? That couldn't be right. This body was real, she could feel her heart beat and her lungs fill every time she drew breath. That man- He was just some other supernatural monster. He had to be. A wraith or gespenst of some kind. When they were about to be crushed by those derailing cars.. Yeah they just magically teleported to some haunted train in the void of space. Perfectly reasonable. Perfectly sound logic..

..Oh _god_ she was really dead and she had to be dead with _Qrow_. This had to be Hell for her delinquent behavior and rebellious attitude. Before she knew it Summer was reeling over and fainted as he shouted her name over what was a dull ringing in her ears. Then all was black.

 **...**

When she came to, she found herself laying across one of the lounge seats. Qrow was sitting across the way in one of the booths, elbow propping up his head as he watched her.

"Finally awake again huh? Was it that big of a shock? I mean.. I didn't think we were getting out of that one alive."

Summer gave no response, still sitting there as she stared at the dimly lit ceiling. The word 'dead' kept repeating, echoing in her mind. She couldn't be. It was impossible. It was ridiculous! Most of all it was unfair! She never got to finish high school, never got to go to Grove like she wanted, for gods sakes she never even had a boyfriend! How was Qrow taking it so well?

She started getting up, falling back from a sudden shortness of breath. Qrow walked over to try and help her but she smacked his hand away with a curt 'don't touch me', causing him to frown and back away.

"I get that you're upset and I know it's not an easy thing to accept but-"

"Of course I'm upset!" She shouted at him, dropping both fists to the seat at her sides. "You're telling me we're dead? I can't.. There was so much I wanted to do.. I won't accept it.."

"H-Hey now cut that out, don't cry Summer. I could be wrong. I'm usually not but nobody's perfect. I just don't know what else to say I mean.. Look around." The male pointed at the window and then towards the empty car where she'd been attacked. A train possibly full of ghosts out in the middle of an infinite black void.. What and where were two big questions neither of them had answers for but based on context Qrow assumed they were at some point of the afterlife, possibly awaiting their judgement or reincarnation. If so it was a lot different than books made it out to be.. Over teary eyes she put on a grumpy face, lamenting that wherever they were it had to be with him.

"Some girls would trade places with you in a heartbeat y'know."

"Yeah well some girls don't have standards."

"Ooh sick burn. That hurts."

Summer snipped that she easily could hurt him more before pushing herself off of the seat and walking away, her pace slowing to a stop when the possibility of there being more deranged spooks and spectres roaming the rest of the train came to mind. She could tell Qrow was waiting, watching for her to turn around and reluctantly ask for him to accompany her but she wouldn't.

"So.. I guess I'll go towards that end and you'll go the other way? You're a big girl, I don't need to babysit you so.. Catch ya later. Half an hour, same protocol?"

Qrow started whistling nonchalantly with his arms behind his head, spinning on his heel and starting to make the same motion of walking away when Summer called for him to wait. Though she couldn't see it but could practically feel that smug grin on his face, even hear it in the way he asked 'yeees?' after stopping.. Damn it all.

"P-Perhaps it'd be best if we stick together. In case one of us runs into something we can't handle. I mean we're vampire killers, not ghostbusters. Though I don't know how you killed that one with a fork but I guess this place is just.. I don't know but it'd be easier if we did this as a team."

He tried to suppress that grin to a smile as he turned back around, letting his arms fall to a folded position. "..Yeah I guess you're right. Just like usual. I watch your back, you watch mine, makes things a whole lot easier. I may not be as smart as you but don't worry, we'll figure it out."

Summer frowned and stomped straight up to him, jabbing a finger at his chest as she spoke. "Right. And for once in your life be serious. No stupid jokes, no clowning around-"

"Pot, kettle, black."

"I know when it's time to stop fooling around and you better behave or I swear.. Keep your hands to yourself."

Those hands were lifted up like he was getting ready to surrender, assuring her that he could manage just fine. Looking him up and down Summer turned away with a huff as he winked at her, again interlinking his hands behind his head while following a few feet behind. Stupid Qrow, she didn't like him or anything! It'd just be convenient for him to be around since while he didn't act professional he had the skills. Just like her. They'd need to combine their capabilities if they were going to get to the bottom of whatever the Hell this place was and what was going on..

* * *

 _*siiiigh* This one is even shorter by a bit. Not that I don't have muse but it just felt like a good place to cut._

 _So what's the deal here? Are they dead or alive? Is this real life? What purpose does this part of the afterlife possibly serve by being a magic ghost train flying through an infinite dark space? Well it's dual-purpose. One as a home and travel station for the (censored for spoilers) and two it's actually (censored again) so yeah. I'm sure some of you have questions but all the mysteries will be explained in due time and it'll all make sense. I mean if they're dead now then how could they have been alive again before Red Snow started, right? Wait and see._

 _See you guuuys.. Next time!_

 _Inspectre Offline._


	3. Gespenst

_Inspectre Online._

 _Goooood morning Vietnam! ..I miss Robin Williams._

 _Again not much to say so hey, insta-reviews! Just add water._

 _At Fate-chan2015: Welcome to the party!_

 _At GrnDrgnzrd: I'm assuming that's a TARDIS reference? I've never watched Doctor Who but I know about it because y'know, internets. Don't tell me something similar was done on that show.. The whole idea to make it a flying void train was partially inspired by Final Fantasy: Unlimited but if they did it there too.. Hey trains are cool._

 _Now let's get ready to rumbllllle! Damn only 240-ish views? Wonder what I did wrong.. Oh well, least it's not gonna be a long project and we'll be on the sequel in.. I wanna say 6 or 7 chapters. Sorta around there._

* * *

With one final look back the two vampire killers, still unsure if they were dead or alive, would start heading in the direction of what they guessed might be the front of this strange train. After all the best answers likely could be found where a conductor was supposed to be.

Summer took the lead with Qrow following a few feet behind, his arms behind his head as he did his best impression of the minister of silly walks. She wasn't paying attention, actively trying not to and instead focusing on getting to the next car which was.. Also locked. She groaned and rattled the knob, knowing it'd require another picking. ..If only Qrow would stop staring as she stood by it.

"Wh-What's with that look?"

"Hmm. Seems like the door's locked. Guess we're stuck then huh? I'm sure you'll figure it out though, I mean I had to get through three others to find you that were locked and I'm also preeetty sure you got that last one somehow. Unless it was already magically open."

This ass..

"Need me to do it?"

Did she really want to show off her lockpicking skills to this guy? He'd probably never let her live it down, of all the times she picked on him for being a delinquent when she herself had her own naughty side. Everybody knew she was a bit of a rebel and a Hellraiser but this kind of dirt..

With totally Oscar winning acting skills Summer sighed and stepped aside, gesturing towards the door with a rotating motion of her hand to say it was all his. The male walked up and knelt down like she had, peering inside the keyhole while muttering something about 'really basic security' before patting his jean pockets. Then he pat his shirt pockets. Crap. Guess he had to find something else.

So without an ounce of hesitation he reached out and put his hands on the side of Summer's skirt, through her cloak to take that bobby pin he'd seen her put away. "Borrowing this for a sec." ..Understandably she turned red and fumed, ignoring his comment to kick him over with a shove of her foot.

"What did I just say!?"

"I was just getting a pin. Not like I was gonna feel you up or anything."

"Sorry if I'm wary from past experiences, pervert! Besides how did you know I had that?" She yelled, shaking a bit from embarrassment and annoyance.

"Lucky guess."

She silently called bullshit on that but said nothing to give him further verbal ammunition with. He'd actually caught her in the process of unlocking the door and he'd done something similar to get through his own sections but broke his implement in the latest process. Tempted as the male was to get her attention at the time he was also driven by curiosity to watch and see if she could pull it off. He'd been too slow to warn her about the ghostly one ahead of her before it was too late, grabbing a fork and hurling it hard as he could while still being precise to at least inflict damage to drive it away. Except his aim was too true and dispersed it. Oh well, stuff happens.

Looking up at her and then the door Qrow frowned, holding up his half of the pin that broke off when she knocked him over. "Got any extras?"

She stared at Qrow for a second and then reached into a different pocket, giving him another hairpin so he could continue working. After a few seconds the woman let out a little snark.

"Thought you were good at this."

"We can only be as good as our teachers. Speaking of which I bet my sister is freaking out right about now.." Speaking of- Did he- "Oh I already know. Raven doesn't really hide much from me. All the times you chewed me out for drinking yet you're breaking and entering into our parents' little stock."

"Oh like you don't have your own you tap hog!"

Qrow just laughed as he kept messing with the pin and knob, eventually cracking it open and carefully rising as he put his hand on it. With one suddenly serious look to Summer he'd begin to twist.

"You ready?" *click* "..Really?" And that look turned to one of a raised eyebrow.

"My weapons are gone, what am I supposed to defend myself with? Tablecloths and harsh language?"

"Well you have more than enough of all that.."

"Just shut up and open the damn thing!"

As Summer withdrew her carving knives she'd gotten an amused smirk from her partner who just shook his head before slowly pushing open the door. What greeted them was the absolutely unforgettable sight of.. Nothing. Nothing new anyway. This car was just like the previous with perhaps a few trays and dishes slightly out of place in comparison.

That didn't mean they would lower their guards though. Both of them were in serious business mode as they slowly walked from one end of the car to the other. No ghosts popped out of the walls, no strange noises could be heard.. Although Qrow could have sworn he saw a man wearing a red fez and a red bowtie fall past one of the windows. Before he could blink, much less look outside, he was gone. 'No more ghost train alcohol' he thought to himself after glancing at an empty shot glass sitting on one of the booth seats.

Ready to move at a moment's notice Summer and Qrow reached the end without a single disturbance, which was both reassuring but still put them slightly on edge. That old guy couldn't be the last of them and the silence was starting to wear on the female.

"Alright.. Nothing here.. Next-" *bump* *rattle* "Oh come on! Really?" She stepped back to make a few forward tilting motions before kicking straight out at the door, striking it under the knob with the flat of her foot. Once, then repeatedly.

"Summer, Summer, Summer.. Stop kicking like a girl and kick like a man."

Cue intense annoyed glare/puffy agitated squirrel face combo.

"..Here, let me."

Qrow would then take her place in front of this unbudging door, doing some hamstring exercises and side to side motions as he sized up the door's apparent make and framework. After about a half minute of this he then repeated her forward tilting motions to adjust where he needed to be and where to press off from before letting out a grunt as he twisted and slammed his foot in the same place she had. When all that accomplished was to make it shake Qrow withdrew his leg and shrugged.

"Guess we're both gettin' some practice eh?"

"Hurry up, I'm feeling hungry again. Maybe one of these cars will have some food in it."

"We're dead, we don't need to eat." He chuckled, catching her 'so-not-funny' look again as he knelt by the handle and procured that hairpin again.

..This went on for the next hour or two. They opened the door, carefully went inside, inspected the new car to find not much else different, and then cautiously made their way to the end to find another locked door. Sometimes Summer would swear again, pulling at her hood while other times she'd just sit down and twiddle her thumbs while he did the heavy lifting. Occasionally she'd swap with him wanting badly to break off one of her pins and stab him repeatedly with it. Just to shut up his smartass comments while she was taking her turn.

The next car turned into the next seven cars, that turning into the next seventy cars and then seven hundred cars. Finally around their seven-thousandth car later or perhaps just thirteenth Summer would reach yet another locked door and let out an almost-scream of frustration.

"This is getting stupid! There's nothing here.. Just car after car after car after car-"

"Well what shall we do milady? Sit on our butts and just watch the nothing go by?" Qrow asked, already getting down in a crouch to start working on the lock. They were running out of hairpins.. She just clammed up and frowned, pacing back and forth while they waited to get the door open. It took only a few seconds and after standing up would start to twist the door and open it. However he'd only crack it a hair before stopping.

"Let's go and hurry to the next door we gotta unlock and continue this dumb-"

"Shh."

Summer stopped, looking a bit perplexed as he held up a hand to silence her. Then she heard it. Heard them. Ghastly disembodied moans, almost whispers that sent shivers down one's spine.

"..More ghosts." He mouthed. Would they be hostile like the others? It seemed the female hunter didn't want to take that chance as she held up a carving knife, eying its reflective surface before tapping it against the other. Embedding one in the wall she began to focus, her body glowing faintly as she prepared to draw the other across the palm of her hand. The light faded to reside in that hand as she lit the knife, albeit with less of an effect than when she had been in the alleyway. The other one was soon enchanted to join its twin before both were spun into crackling reverse grips. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Still preferring to err on the side of caution he slowly pushed open the door then they rushed just inside the opening, finding a surprise on the other side. It wasn't a regular passenger car but a large and open dining car. One that actually had _food_ in it. Summer would have been salivating if not for how she was being watched by.. What the _Hell_ were _those_ things?

Floating about in the interior over the white clothed roundtables and through the brightly lit ceiling were the most eery and unnerving phantoms she'd ever seen. As was stated before the woman was a vampire killer, not a ghostbuster, so these creatures were way out of her comfort zone. Creatures being ghosts with long gnarled fingers and partially translucent forms twisting about like they were without bones as they spiraled around and let out low wails.

Until they spotted her and actually took serious notice of the female. Letting out loud shrieks that shook the windows they all started to swarm and fly for her, hands outstretched. With their scarily stretched mouths and gaunt faces having empty eyes it wasn't entirely easy to judge Summer for immediately attempting to retreat. There were at least a dozen of the things and they were giving her serious willies.

"Okay hornet's nest how about we go the other way? Qrow? Qrow!"

The man didn't look to have a weapon in his hand yet so when the flash of pale white came from behind he was pulled back into the other car, the door being slammed shut with a click. Locked. Again shouting his name as she slammed her shoulder into the door while turning the handle she could hear him fighting. Yet she had her own problems to deal with. Her head was moved out of the way just in time to avoid a clawed hand from slicing through it and instead raking gouges into the wooden frame. With a roll Summer was out from under a dogpile of angry phantoms, brandishing her knives. Would.. Would they work? So many things she didn't know about the situation. Qrow had somehow killed one wth a fork to the head so there shouldn't be any excuses for her blessed blades..

The first one to break off flew right at her, trying to come down with a double overhead claw slash while screaming. Damn that noise hurt her ears but she had to remain focused..! Juking to the side to dodge those downward attacks one knife found its way into the ghost's midsection, right through their ribcage. Instead of passing through or piercing flesh it felt more like she was stabbing a block of cold cheese.. Odd but it worked as the ghost puffed out of existence. They were just the physical forms of lost souls after all. Perhaps now they'd find peace.

In the heat of the moment though they'd find pain before freedom as Summer started spinning and stabbing her way through the flock of ethereal entities. This was so much different than fighting flesh and blood vampires.. At least they couldn't-*slash*-freaking-*stab*-fly! Not in the way these things were anyway.

Panting and halfway out of breath she took a hop step back as another ghost exploded. Okay so this was working. Maybe she could do this. Maybe she could- Wait what the-

The huntress yelped as something grabbed her by the ankle, lifting her up and swinging her around to toss her like a ragdoll through several tables and into the wall. Brushing away a mess of pot roast, bread, and other assorted food items Summer would cry out in dismay at all the stains on her clothes. "Oh are you kidding me? Wine stains are- Grr! Whoa hey now!"

If she hadn't tilted her head another bottle would have shattered on it, instead coating with wall with white zinfandel and unfortunately her hood, face, and cloak. More items started coming her way and she knew she had to bolt before she got buried or stabbed with something nasty. Flipping and rolling through a hail of various pieces of food and cutlery Summer crossed the room. More phantoms tried to divebomb her but they ended up crashing into a table flipped towards them with a kick. She'd already figured out their little trick of turning tangible when they were going to attack, and intangible otherwise. The fun part was guessing exactly when they were going to do it and timing it, even though her blessed carving knives would be able to hit them either way. And to think some people did this crazy crap for a living! Vampires were something different but..

"I'm gonna kill you for messing up my clothes! Kill you again I mean. Oh screw it you people aren't worth the breath."

Back in the clear and evaluating her next moves it was a great relief to her when she heard the door being smashed off its hinges and turned to see Qrow flying through the gap with a running dropkick. As soon as he was able he sprung to his feet and feathered back his hair with a stroke of his hand. "Now that's how you do a dynamic entry. Missed me?"

"Like I'd miss a bad case of head pigeons. Make yourself useful and-" Raising his hands, the man would appear to have a butter knife in-between each thumb and forefinger before sliding them to reveal several more in fan shapes. First one set then the other were sent flying towards Summer's impending attackers, nailing them with pinpoint accuracy and dispersing them. Over several clouds of phantasmic essence she could only stare before turning towards him with her knives at her side.

"When did you get so good at stuff like that?"

"Always have been. My old man used to tell me 'if you can't be good, be good at it'. I think you've learned by now dexterity runs in the family." Qrow taunted, wiggling his fingers as he started walking towards the center of the room to look around at the mess and disarray that had been caused in his brief absence. "I can spin a scythe just as good as I can a balisong."

"Whatever. Still not good enough to touch me."

"Eeh I beg to differ. Seems I got them pretty scared huh?"

The one or two surviving spooks began to drift away through the wall and ceiling. Summer would just scoff and shake off her clothes, wiping away all the excess food material with a handful of napkins she found while still grumbling about her condition. Then, spying a table that hadn't been upturned in the chaos she grinned and immediately started for it only to be held back by Qrow grabbing the end of her cloak.

"Let me go. Just want a bite to eat and then we'll move on."

"Think about it Summer. Who knows what the Hell that really is? It could kill you if you ate some."

"Thought you said we were already dead. Can't do anything worse can it?" Summer remarked as she tugged herself from his grip. Damn it was starting to smell good.. She had to be alive right? Dead people didn't need to eat. Except zombies. ..There were all sorts of questions popping up in her mind that she didn't have answers for. Why did this mysterious ghost train have food on it? Who was running it? Where was it headed, or where was it period for that matter? First and currently foremost on her mind though, 'What should I eat first?'.

Yet as she reached for a turkey leg sitting all by its lonesome on a plate Qrow would interfere, slapping the handle of a slender knife that was hanging on the edge of a platter and sending it through said leg to take it right out of her hand. Which of course made her rather indignant.

"Qrow.."

"Pig out when we're back home and not surrounded by the spirits of those resting not in peace."

"If we can find a way home.." She mumbled, sheathing her knives. "But first, I'm starving."

"Don't be stupid. Let's just go."

"Yeah you go get the next door unlocked. I'll keep an eye out."

Qrow and Summer started to stare off at eachother, refusing to back down. Why did they have to butt heads so often..? -is what Qrow thought to himself as he shook his.

"We really about to do this? Fight over food like when we were little?"

"Up to you."

"..Fine. If you wanna be that way then let's make a deal, and make it interesting." The male said, holding up a finger. "If you can lay a single scratch on me, then I won't stop you from eating the probably poisoned ghost food. If I can disarm you of your little cookie cutters though.. You gotta do something for me."

Summer blinked. A challenge? All she had to do was inflict a single wound on him? Though part of her agreed this was neither the time nor the place to be squabbling, she was feeling inexplicably hungry and was otherwise curious to know who between them had the greater skill.. Many times before they've sparred but never as a contest. Merely to train.

So it was with an adamant expression that Summer withdrew her knives once more, confident the lingering enchantments wouldn't cause any serious harm for nicking him as she took a stance. He didn't do the same, instead looking rather relaxed with his hands in the pockets of his pants while waiting for her to make a move. It was about to be on like Donkey Kong.

* * *

 _It's 3:45 in the morning and I don't feel like writing much here, except we're about halfway through. At least this arc of the story. The fun stuff is ahead. Also that moment when you're in the middle of formatting/editting/spellchecking and you accidentally turn your screen off and turn it back on and the page refreshes and you didn't save yet so you lost all your corrections and additions and changes which causes you to want to ragequit._

 _Love that. But I do it for you guys._

 _*plop* Zzzzzz.._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	4. Braveheart

_Inspectre Online_

 _I_ _wanna have two chapters done this week dammit. Well I guess three 'cause that epilogue._

 _Also if you haven't seen it they redid the trailer for volume 4 that was shown at RTX._ _GET. FUH-REAKIN'. HYPED. THIS HYPE LOCOMOTIVE IS NOT EQUIPPED WITH ANY METHODS OR DEVICES CAPABLE OF INCREASING INERTIA AND DECELERATING._

 _Also I might do something with that trailer for a Halloween piece. I know I need to do something for my favorite holiday with a RWBY fic.. Now t_ _ime for the fan mail!_

 _At Fate-chan2015: Uh. Duh._

 _At GrndrgnZrd: True. I know Spirited Away but not Persephone._

 _At djjohns94: *insert mad laughter here* But then things wouldn't be interesting! 'Course we all know what Qrow probably wants. Or.. Do we? *ominous blank stare* Not M+ without a reason buuuut you might be surprised._

 _What would we even call that? Birdcage? Aviary? Terrarium? Something sunny and open with flora and birds? Hrrm. Summer, Raven, Qrow, Taiyang.. Naming would be hard. Though Qrow and Raven are brother and sister so that'd kinda complicate things. Or not for some people. Probably require a shit-ton of booze but I don't think I'm gonna go any further with that. Personally I know I wanna do a Summer x Raven thing at one point because of a fan art I saw. ..Heh. 'Because of a fanart I saw' probably kicked off a looot of fanfics that have been written but it was really good. Summer acting all shy and embarrassed and blushing because she can't get over how pretty her new partner/teammate Raven is. It was adorable to the max. Couldn't find the original artist._

 _Hmmm I need to check for an updated shipping name chart. Edit: Thanks to BlakJakXXI for helping me find one._

 _But first I need to write this story so I can get on my next project! I have like 35 ideas now in the backlog, what the fuuuuuck._

 _Edit: Okay I just checked. There are apparently only FOURTEEN Summer x Raven fics on this site and only 8 marked as complete. That is a travesty and it is my duty as a writer to fix that shit. Starting between now and the start of any other fic._

* * *

The two of them stood perhaps no more then six feet from eachother. Qrow's eyes beheld a bit of mirth as Summer's only grim determination to win. This would be perfect. She could finally show him who was the better vampire killer and get bragging rights on his smartass self.

"Sure you don't wanna back down, bird brain? Not too late to admit defeat."

"I'm not afraid of getting my butt kicked by a girl, lord knows my sister does it enough. So we gonna do this or what?"

The male rolled his neck still with his hands in his pockets before staring her down. His gaze didn't waver. She also wouldn't attack and instead ask if he was really going to try and defend himself barehanded against her knives.

"What. Do I need to have something? I don't remember that being part of the rules.. Guess I could though if it makes you feel better." Looking around Qrow waltzed on over to a nearby table and would scan the setting before reaching for a long and deadly two-pronged.. Carving fork. Summer's expression was one of bewilderment as he examined it and turned it around a few times before spinning it in his fingers.

"Don't tell me- You.. Take me seriously!" She shouted.

"I am. Might be a little different than what I'm used to working with but I guess it'll have to do. Ready when you are."

'Stupid' was the one word she had to describe him before the female stepped forward straight into a lunge with her right knife. More swiftly than she'd ever seen him move Qrow used the prongs and caught it from the front and twisted with his left wrist. It trapped the knife in the same manner a main-gauche or parrying dagger would and with his superior strength locked it down so she couldn't pull it back or push it forward without moving around. Not that he would give her the chance as he stepped into her stance and used his right hand to get ahold of her upper arm before letting go of the carving fork to snatch her wrist. Then.. She flipped, being tossed over his shoulder with a yelp like a ragdoll and onto the floor.

From her point of view she scowled as he leaned over her and asked if she was okay instead of doing what could have been easy and forcing one of her weapons away. She'd lift her legs and hop to her feet before spinning to face him. That.. That had been embarrassing but she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Her blades were held at the ready and Summer would charge, aiming to get a reverse grip slice across his midsection which he dodged by bringing his lower body back in a hop. The other one followed close behind and still whiffed with her pressing the attack at his legs while keeping lower to the ground. It seemed like he really couldn't do anything but backstep away as she kept swinging until he was almost up against the wall. Summer almost had him cornered until he jumped up and kicked off from it and flew over her, rolling to his feet.

"Not bad. Not bad. You're gonna have to get closer than that though if you want to hit me."

"Just be quiet and fight!" Summer frowned, annoyed at the way he smiled at her.

"If you say so.."

In a flash the dual-wielding woman was on him, aiming for his chest with a diagonal downward slash, then a horizontal slash with the same hand before using the opposite for a stab. Qrow simply tilted, pulled in his center, and leaned aside to dodge her attacks. How was he doing it? She wasn't attacking full-on but she had tried to pick up the speed, holding back a little so if she did connect any hits wouldn't be serious. Yet when he grabbed her outstretched arm and stuck his opposite leg forward to pull her feet out from beneath her with a hooking leg sweep, which caused her to fall backwards and again hit the floor, she decided then and there now was when she would pull out the stops.

"That's it, no more playing around.."

"Done warming up?"

She didn't answer his sarcastic remark. Not with words but with actions as she quickly got on her feet. A twisting motion had Summer spinning like a razor-edged top that glided past Qrow leaving a series of flaming slash marks in the air. With a confident smirk the woman would turn around to eye just how cut up he was, before he high-fived her forehead and booted her in her exposed stomach to launch her into a table making a further mess of the room. Chairs tumbled, a tablecloth was pulled and dishes sent everywhere, and the table itself was broken on one side. As a yell came from underneath the mess that table was flipped towards him and he struck with an axe kick that split it in half to send the pieces clattering past him.

"Eurgh, don't get food on me too."

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" Summer again shouted, wiping some kind of fruit cobbler from her face. Which he couldn't help but smirk at even as she once again charged directly at him.

"Hey now calm down, what are you getting so riled up for?"

..No response. Just another set of stabbing and slicing motions that he either parried or deflected. It was getting under her skin that she couldn't even do something as simple as nick him. He was snarky, a minor alcoholic, a pervert that liked to touch on her every now and then, annoyingly good looking and charming, and perhaps a person she recognized as skilled in their trade.. Maybe even equals and possibly someone she could look up to (and never admit) as a rival.. But better than her?

The very notion fueled her desire to win their little duel and empowered her to move faster, strike harder, yet every step of the way Qrow met her and surpassed her. She was like flowing water but he like a coursing river. Time and time again Summer found herself on the floor only to be left to get back to her feet and try again. What stung the most was that he was clearly allowing her these chances when there were multiple blatant opportunities to disarm her in the various throws and holds he put her in. Never before in their training sessions had he shown such skill and speed, or even while they were hunting together.

To be honest the man himself was a bit surprised at this though he didn't let it show. Who would win had been entirely up in the air at the time of proposing the bet but with how things were going it looked like he was going to end up the inevitable victor. Why he was still dragging it out was partially in consideration of her tender pride and taking the time to mull over recent developments. The uncertainty of whether they were alive or dead, the phantom train, the presence of those wraiths, how cute Summer looked when she was angry..

Well the last one was less important and almost got him stabbed while he was distracted but he deftly caught her arm again and fell backwards, planting his foot on her midsection and rolling to throw her over him after he touched the floor with a Judo toss. Summer slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor on her head, grumbling.

"Sorry if that hurt. You alright? ..Really? Solid white? Go figure."

"You pig!" Summer pushed her skirt down and pushed off to roll back upright, clenching her blades and teeth. All efforts at strategy finally went out the window as her form became a blur of flashing steel and whipping cloak, Qrow's more like afterimages. In the first large opening that was presented he struck and slipped around to put her in a full nelson while she was off balance. Naturally Summer squirmed and tried to knock him over somehow. Maybe poke him with the tips of her knives. Meanwhile he was enjoying keeping her trapped like she was. Didn't mind the stuff he was getting on his own clothes and certainly didn't mind the delightful fruity smell of her hair.

"So do you come here often?" Qrow asked with a chuckle.

"..."

When she didn't answer he sighed and slackened his grip, giving her a gentle shove to assume a loose martial arts stance. Yet she didn't turn back.

"Uh.. Summer?"

Finally Summer turned, glaring at him with the smallest- Were those tiny tears in the corners of her eyes?

"..Fine. You win." And with that she threw aside her carving knives, one sticking in the carpet and the other bouncing once or twice. Needless to say he was stupefied.

"Win? I thought you wanted to see who was better. We've hardly even started."

"It's clear enough. I don't know how but you're a lot better than you used to be. I can't keep up. Simple as that."

Qrow felt a little guilty all of a sudden. He could practically hear her pride cracking when she spoke. After all this was somebody who never gave up that easily.

"Don't be like that, and quit pouting. You're better than that."

"Just forget about it and let's go. We've wasted enough time. ..Oh right. The bet." Summer sighed, looking down at the floor. That stupid bet she foolishly agreed to.

"Bet? Uh well technically- Wh-what are you doing?" Qrow said, a little confused as she started undoing the top buttons on her shirt underneath her cloak. Was she doing what he thought she was doing?

"I already know what you probably want you sleaze.."

"That's not- Hold on!"

The male zipped forward, grabbing her wrists and holding them away before she could go any further. With tranquil indignity her eyes flicked up towards his and she scoffed. "Tch. You wanna do it yourself? Figures. I saw that picture you have on your phone, the one of us at the beach? You're such a dog.."

Qrow was rapidly becoming very concerned between her uncharacteristic surrender to her unusually hostile attitude. Sure he liked to pick on her and tease her for reasons she didn't know but they'd been friends since they were children, the term applying loosely at times, and he'd never heard her speak to or about him so abrasively before. The way her eyes were starting to dull and this odd energy he was feeling in the air only made him more suspicious.

"Listen Summer, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think? Raven talks, and even though I keep telling you to stop pulling this crap you still do it! I don't know what your obsession with me is but it pisses me o-mmf!"

He kissed her. Not roughly, and he didn't try to stick his tongue in her mouth, it was just a simple if deep kiss on the lips. Summer was shellshocked, her face heating up and leaving her motionless as her silver eyes opened wide. When Qrow pulled back he took a deep breath and let out three words that rattled the vampire killer even more.

"Di-.. Did you.."

"I like you Summer."

She stood there, still stupefied and unaware he was holding her wrists. Like her? As in 'I like you would you be my girlfriend' like? From _this_ guy of all people?

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say, and I put you through so much trouble to do it.. I'm just not very good with feelings and stuff like that."

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Summer was staring blankly forward, her fingertips touching her lips as he released her. Her first kiss.. Well not technically her first but it was her first kiss quite like that. Her cheeks were flushed red but in a moment she finally snapped back to reality and clenched a shaking fist.

Right before she raised it and clonked him on the top of his head. "You DUMBASS. If you liked me then there were plenty of different ways to tell me!"

Rubbing his head with a grimace Qrow winced. Damn she packed a punch.. "I thought it was obvious.. Plus I'm not exactly a chocolate and flowers kind of guy."

"So all this time, you kept acting like that because what? You're shy? I know what kind of guy you are!"

"Summer, be serious. Have you ever seen me around any other girls the same way I am around you?"

She paused, still pink in the cheeks. Come to think of it.. ..She really hadn't. Sure he'd toss the occasional flirty compliment or wink around but..

"..."

"So uh.. Yeah. I know I'm not exactly prime boyfriend material in your eyes but I mean it. I like you Summer. I couldn't look at any other woman the way I do you. You might not feel the same but-" *slap*

This time it was Qrow's turn to be shocked as she reached out and slapped him across the face, those tears in her eyes shimmering again.

"You big stupid idiot! If I didn't like you I wouldn't have put up with your crap for all those years! I-I mean I don't 'like' like you b-but I don't hate you either. Even if you make me mad all the time.."

Massaging his cheek he would smirk as she glared at him, her expression slowly softening. "Oh, so I guess I have some redeeming qualities then huh?"

"Well.. You are a skilled hunter, apparently better than me." Summer mumbled. "And even though you're an ass, and you drink, and you're a lowlife-"

"Hey c'mon."

"-you're.. You're someone I know I can depend on, and you're a nice guy. Even though you keep invading my personal space."

He chuckled, feeling her eyes bore into him with a scowl again.

"And.. M-Maybe.. Maybeyou'rekindacute."

"Come again?"

"Forget it, nothing. Let's go."

"But I haven't told you what I want yet."

Summer blinked, cursing under her breath with the realization. With a soft smile he reached up and put a hand gently on her cheek. The contact made her feel embarrassed but instead of pushing him away she looked into his crimson eyes, full of sincerity as he asked her..

"Give me a chance."

What?

"If you mean it, give me a chance to be yours. That's the only thing I could want."

She turned bright red again for perhaps could be the third time now or maybe fourth. She lost count. What she was certain of is that it sounded like Qrow was asking her to go out with him. Which.. At the present moment in time..

"We're in the middle of a haunted ghost train, where we could likely die if we're not already dead and I refuse to believe that, and now you ask me out?"

"Some things you gotta do before you die. Now or never huh? I was nervous to admit it but I may not get another chance."

Such audacity, but maybe. Just maybe she could come to reciprocate his feelings. Or maybe she was just ignorant of the ones already in her heart. Whatever the case with a nervous look Summer would step closer, almost face to face with him.

"..Okay. But you have to do something for me."

Suddenly he felt that strange energy in the air again. He couldn't place what it was but it was about the same time her mood shifted and the appearance of her eyes changed.

"Maybe we are dead and we're ghosts with bodies somehow, or we're alive and this is some strange world we fell into.. I don't care. We might make it out, we might not. But right now.. I.. Before we go.. Qrow, w-would.. Would you be my first?"

His eyes were wide, his heart skipped a beat, his breath stopped. The request had taken him by complete surprise. There was no misconstruing or mistaking what was said this time. Just a few minutes ago she was yelling at him and calling him names and now she was on him like Romeo and Juliet?

Summer didn't give him really any time to think further on the subject as she closed the distance with a returned kiss. Finding himself, the man linked his arms around her and pushed into it.

"You're acting wierd.. You know we probably don't have time for this."

"I know what my heart is telling me Qrow."

Before he could present a counter-argument she kissed him again. Her soft lips and skin, the intoxicating smell that he was over half positive wasn't just fruit dessert, those half-lidded beautiful eyes of hers.. He was losing all sense of reason and was shortly carrying her to the previous car bridal style. 'What the Hell am I doing' is what Qrow thought as they moved to one of the cushioned lounge seats.

* * *

 _Boom clap another chapter for the books!_

 _..._

 _To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Aside from shortness (been trying to work on that 'cause a word count of 4k not really including A/Ns would be my ideal average range at the least) I get this odd feeling it's not as good as it could be, but I've tried working things around and whatnot and I've been stuck every time. This should have been out 1-2 days ago but writing it put me in a log jam. The next one should be out sooner and writing for it should be easier since I have a good grasp of where things are gonna go and play out from here, unless I can't get it out by Saturday. Sunday is the day we leave this fair and then it's circus jumps. Yeah. Leave Sunday, get there Monday, open Tuesday. I am gonna be sleep depriiiived._

 _As for Summer's inexplicable behavior well there's a reason her feelings are in such a flux that has to do with where exactly they are.. So that'll be explained in the next, probably after next chapter. Gonna leave three teasers though._

 _The Stranded._

 _Limbo._

 _Soul-plane. (as in plane of existence)_

 _So yeah look forward to the next chapter. I think even a monkey could theorize what's gonna happen next._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	5. Baka schedule! (Baka means stupid!)

Yo, Inspectre here. Sorry I am super late on updating and for this not being an actual chapter. Just been sidetracked by a lot of crap IRL. Work, complications with said work, sidetracking because of games I've been getting around to playing, watching anime, making Pokemon/RWBY OCs and stuff, y'know.

That said I am still working on the story when I get a chance. Also I lied. Again. I was gonna do the Summer x Raven story next but my muse is back on the seesaw for my Power Rangers influenced/inspired Dusters idea so good chance that'll be coming up before this story is over. Might post a chapter or too IDK because said muse is fickle at times.

Anyway, new World of Remnant woo! Check that out if you have time. Oh and fyi FOUR DAYS (as of writing/posting this) UNTIL VOLUME 4 PREMIERES. CAN YOU SAY HYPE?

Because I can. But it's hard to hear in the vacuum of space over the sounds of the hype battlecruiser spaceship ripping through _hype_ rspace (u c wut I did thar?). I can't wait. I have to but you know what I mean. We'll be seeing how Team RNJR is doing, clearly not so well since they can't afford haircuts (Ren's hair ermahgerbil) except for Jaune and Ruby looks s00pah kyoot. I like Nora's too, makes her kinda wild. Wilder. So many feels for the rest of Team RWBY though.. Weiss is locked in a tower waiting for her prince(ss) to come save her, Blake is on the run with a bitchin' new jacket, and Yang is not-so-Gold anymore. The song lies!

Speaking of songs, really can't wait for Salem to get what's coming to her. Her arrogant backwards logic annoys me. Like Ozpin is the bad guy for sending kids off to fight a war they can't win because obviously the good thing would be to just surrender and let themselves get eaten alive without even trying or giving them some kind of comfort that they can at least try and go out as heroes if they fail. To give them a means to defend and protect eachother if nothing else. She just wants her way but news flash bitch, THIS AIN'T BURGER KING. You're goin' _down._ To quote Kaiser Vlad of the Xylvanian Empire, "You will pay in blood for every inch you advance forward."

Anyway gotta go. I'm trying to have at least one chapter of something up this week but maybe a slim to somewhat likely chance there. Leaving y'all with a stanza from DragonForce's song Defenders.

 _"United, incited, not misguided._

 _We'll fight through time before our one true destiny._

 _Benighted, ignited, still strong and undivided._

 _This day foretold now here for all to see."_

Peace.


	6. Summer Heat

_Inspectre AFK._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Inspectre Online._

 _Sorry, was finishing watching an episode of RWBY Chibi. Heheh. Giant death rays._

 _Anyway, Red Snow is nearing 20k views and this side-piece thing is struggling to hit 500. Not sure how that works, maybe it's the tags..? Either way I'm gonna see it to the end._

 _^edit: 21.5k views and almost 1k on this one. Not only that but more milestones! I am quite proud of myself._

 _At GrnDrgnzrd: *shotgun pump* "I heard one o' them dirty Blues! Get outta here before ya get Sarge'd!"_

 _At djjohns94: There's an answer for every mystery! ..Except some but y'know._

 _Ermahgerbil that is totally not what happens. Nope. Qrow and Summer don't have a moment, make love, and end up conceiving Ruby. Nosirreebob._

 _Fate-chan2015: Taiyang needs more screentime, maybe then I'll change my mind but personally I'd rather Qrow be Ruby's dad with Summer. Then again he's like the Gildarts of RWBY (Fairy Tail reference) so gods know how Ruby would have turned out if things had been different.._

 _At BlakJakXXI: A mystery it is! I had fun writing Summer's tsundere-ness too so glad you enjoy it. Yep, Qrow confessed. Now to see where they go from there. Though if you read Red Snow (like you haven't) weeeeell.._

 _Readers averse to adult situations can probably skip this chapter if they wanna miss out on the fluff. Now let's rock! The boat. Giggity._

* * *

A table was upended and the objects atop it sent crashing to the floor as Summer fell back against the cushioned lounge seating. Qrow's arms were still around her, their lips meeting passionately as his fingers ran through her hair. He'd pushed her hood back to get a better look at her face and already Summer was getting the rest of her cloak off to set it aside.

"I can't believe we're seriously doing this.."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no I don't."

Qrow said in that low husky voice as he slipped his tongue around hers. She let out a soft humming noise of pleasure in response, her own hands put in between them to feel that nicely muscled chest of his. A quiet voice in the back of his head was still questioning several things but it couldn't be heard. Not when he had his childhood crush in his arms and grinding against him. His shirt soon joined her cloak and after that would be her vest, leaving the tedious task of getting it removed before it was unceremoniously tossed to the floor.

Things were getting hot and heavy rather quickly as they continued to make out and explore eachother with their hands. Qrow snaked his up under her shirt and pressed them firmly around the cups of her bra, giving rough squeezes. She got it off in the next few seconds and he pushed up her shirt, whistling when he could see them exposed to the air. Watching his face change put a smile on her own.

"Such a perv.."

"Odd that I'm not hearing any of the usual complaints."

"Th-This is only natural if we're together!"

"For all of five minutes."

"Don't sound so ungrateful! I just don't wanna die a vir-ha!" Summer gasped as he groped her breasts directly. Again they were given rough squeezes, massaged and rubbed simultaneously with slow motions. From there he would then pinch her hardening nipples and tug on them slightly with a smirk as she let out a few highly erotic moans.

"Wow. I thought she was joking but your tits really are sensitive."

"Jo- What- She told you?!"

"Remember what we talked about earlier? You called me a tap hog." Qrow chuckled.

"B-But after.."

"Yeah again Raven tells me everything, and she talks just like you said. Hey don't be ashamed, it was your first time drinking and I know my sister's a big flirt."

Summer looked completely embarrassed as he laughed and continued playing with her breasts. Groping, caressing, sliding his fingertips over what felt like (glass) cutting edge nipples, Qrow enjoying the sight of her lustfully twisted expression.

"Hmm.. Wonder if I can get you off with just this."

"You'd have to try harder than that." Summer huffed, gasping as he again pinched one of her nubs.

"Well that's all you had to say."

He took a hand away and casually ran it down her thigh, feeling the end of one of her stockings and.. A small belt with what felt like sheathed wooden throwing knives. "Still carrying your toothpicks huh? Guess if we run into any vampire ghosts we'll be safe."

All he got was a 'tch' in response and raised it back up, caressing the outside of her thigh. Gracing over to the inside Qrow sensually traced the crook between thigh and pelvis and then hooked his fingertips into the lining of her snow white panties. All the while Summer was watching him closely, her face heating up as he slid them down and off over her boots. He stuck a middle finger into his mouth making sure it was nice and slick before pressing it to her lower lips. If the slightly damp spot on her underwear was any trustworthy indication she was already a little wet.

A little bit of force and it slid in all the way to the main knuckle, eliciting a squeak and a twitch from Summer. Grinning like a cat with a fish Qrow slowly started pulling it in and out from tip to base. Her soft gasps and moans worked him up almost as much as his hand was her and soon he could feel himself hardening and stressing the front of his pants. Summer's pussy was adequately lubricated now and pulling his finger free he would undo his belt, releasing his 'King Taijitu' as he lowered his pants and boxers.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. Or am I jumping the gun by saying that now?"

Summer suppressed a laugh and just rolled her eyes, spreading her legs as he positioned himself between them. He placed one hand on her hip, the other setting and guiding his head to her wet and ready hole. Before the man could push in she drew her knees together and pushed against his waist with her hands.

"H-Hey, don't- Umm.. You're going to be my first so please be gentle.."

The nervous and cute silver doe eyes she gave him and the soft tone she used had his heart hammering against his chest. Gritting his teeth he apologized, holding her sides as he slowly eased in. With a single shove he pierced her maidenhood and went almost all the way in. Her walls gripped him tight and she let out a pained shout.

"Easy Summer.. It'll only hurt for a second." Qrow assured, caressing the back of her head and holding her close. They laid there for a few minutes nestled in eachothers arms before he leaned up a little bit, asking her if it was okay to move. When she nodded her head he pulled out only to push back in as far as he could go. Her head whipped back and her back arched a little bit.

"Yeah, a lot to take in huh- Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Summer frowned, feeling how her nails dug into his back out of reflex. Qrow gave her a smile and a peck on the lips as he then withdrew just a bit and told her to 'hang on' as he began to make love to her. Slowly at first just so she could get used to him. The man wanted her to enjoy it as much as he was after all. Her unbelievably cute voice, her endearing face, that amazing body.. The way her breasts shook with every thrust was almost hypnotizing and damn was she tight!

"Ah! Aah.! F-Faster..!"

"You sure? I don't want to be too rough on you for our first time.." Qrow asked, pausing momentarily.

"I asked you to be gentle because of that, but I'm okay now. I want you to be rough."

Her panting, sultry voice as she asked that made him stiffer and with a chuckle would oblige. Her held her by her hips and picked the pace back up. Each time he slid in and out of her Qrow felt like she was going to break him off, her voice raising in pitch and volume with each passing moment. Summer's hands gripped the cushioned seat as her climax started approaching. She willed as much as she could to keep it at bay, damned if she was going to come before he did and so soon.. Yet he apparently wasn't too far off on his end either. The Huntsman was gritting his teeth and letting out husky ragged breaths.

"Shit.. I don't think I can hold on much longer..!"

"Fuh- Figures- Aah!"

"Heh. Don't get cocky! Ngh! Hey what-"

He looked surprised as he felt her legs wrap around him, her boots slightly digging into his skin. If she held him like that then he couldn't pull out! Expressing this concern Summer would pull him closer to state her own desire that he do it inside. Somehow he felt his cock become even more rigid inside her.

Her cries of ecstasy filled the train car as he let out a growl. The pleasure was overwhelming and he couldn't hold back any more. Swallowing every inch he had to offer with audible smacking noises her vagina would strangle and wring out every drop of cum as he pounded away at her core, releasing it in several thick hot spurts. The sharp pain of nails digging into his exposed skin only heightened the euphoric rush as they rode out their orgasms. He fell on top of her, his breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. What little he got had to last him as he felt Summer's soft supple lips take his in a deep lustful kiss. Qrow reciprocated and held her cheeks as his tongue wrapped with hers. Eventually the need for more than the inadequate oxygen he got forced them apart, still panting as the two lovers looked into eachother's eyes.

"Whew.. That was.. Something else."

"I love you."

Blink.

"Wh-what?"

Summer blushed, fidgeting a little bit. The male could have sworn she just said-

"I love you! Alright?"

"Summer, I know we just had an intimate moment but-"

"I know what my heart is telling me Qrow. Maybe you get on my nerves all the time but.. It's not that I didn't like you, you just make it so hard for me to say it. Every time you did something like touch my ass or call me 'baby girl' or give me those stupid sexy looks I just wanted to slap you and kiss you at the same time and it was frustrating!"

Qrow rubbed the back of his head with a grin. Though part of him was a bit worried at the return of that odd energy.. The Hell was it and why did it only come up when she got emotional?

"Sorry about that. I know, I shoulda been honest sooner but I told you I'm not a feelings kind of guy."

"Jerk." Summer crossed her arms with an adorable puff to her reddened cheeks. She then gave him a soft smile and cupped his cheeks in return, recoiling when blood streaked from her fingertips. "Oh god Qrow you're- I-I'm sorry!"

It must have been when she clawed him in the throes of passion. Not that it bothered him much.

"No big deal.. Made me feel a little alive actually. If we bleed then I guess.."

"I told you. ..So.. Where do we go from here..?" Summer asked as he wiped his face clean. Though his answer didn't come quickly.

"Well.. I guess we keep going. We have to find the end of this place."

"I meant about, um, us.."

Qrow shrugged, earning a not amused look from her.

"Right. Guess since you won the bet we go eat. But I mean it Summer, give me a chance.."

"Give you a- Of course I am, stupid! You won! I mean not that that's the only reason. I just.."

Qrow shook his head and took one of her hands, raising one of its reddened fingernails. "Technically I never disarmed you, or accepted you giving up, and it looks like you nicked me so.."

Summer flicked him, calling him an idiot again before falling silent. She was still a little bit wounded by how easily he'd managed to throw her around during their little spar. Getting the oddest feeling that was what she was reflecting on Qrow admitted he didn't know either. Ever since coming to this place he felt 'better' than he normally did for lack of a better way to describe it. Which Summer accepted with a shrug, her confident cocky demeanor coming back to its rightful place.

"Well I guess when we got back I'll just work twice as hard on catching up."

"When we get back huh? Stayin' positive at least. Though I'm not sure if you can keep up. I mean just now I had you squealing like a tiger caught by the toe." He said with a smirk.

"Pfft, you wanna make this a competition too? Or don't tell me you're a one pump chump.."

"Honey I would have you wishing I stopped at one." Qrow remarked. "But we need to get moving. We already got sidetracked as it is. Let's go grab something and head on but don't say I didn't warn you if you get food poisoning."

"Hmm.. Think I'll pass now. I'm kinda full at the moment."

Qrow looked a bit confused at first and then laughed, catching on to her joke. He leaned in for one more kiss before they cleaned up and got dressed. Heading back into the dining car Summer found her knives, examining the edges before sticking them inside her cloak.

"So how many pins do you have left?" He asked when they reached the end of it to find that it was like the dozen or more before them, locked.

"Not enough I don't think.. I have-" She fumbled in her pockets, frowning. "-two. They're not exactly quality so we'll have to make them last."

"Two huh? Worst comes to worst I think we'll be able to find something else on here if we have to. Creeps me out that ghosts are the only thing on it though.. Who maintains and runs this train? Who is the food for and where'd it come from?"

Summer peered at the door, not able to answer any of his questions so instead she crouched by the lock with a hairpin out. However when she tried to pick at it the lock immediately.. Bit down and snapped it off. Somehow the mechanisms inside reacted like a venus flytrap. Falling backwards at the shock of it she blinked a few times. Surprise remained for a good minute before it turned to frustration.

"You gotta be kidding me.. The Hell was that?"

"A hungry hungry hippo probably wedged in there?"

"Seriously Qrow! How are we supposed to get through?"

Again that was a question neither of them had an answer for. Motioning her out of the way he lifted his leg and tapped the frame a few times with the tip of his foot, testing. Then he took a breath and slammed it. Whatever kind of door this was wasn't like the rest for upon impact it let off an echoing bell sound and an invisible force sent him reeling backwards onto the floor.

With a shout Summer ran over to him, checking over him to see if it had done any damage. Gladly it didn't and just threw him for a loop. As he got to his feet Qrow scowled, looking the door up and down.

"Well.. I don't think we're going that way."

Summer's face fell. For one that meant backtracking through all the train cars they already unlocked and two the possibility that they might not find anything at the back of the train. IF they were actually heading for the back and not the front in the first place.. But when Qrow started to hear something he really didn't like he would put an arm protectively out in front of Summer.

"What is it..?'

"..Ghosts. More of them. A _lot_ of them."

"What?"

"We gotta move."

The two of them started for the opposite end of the dining car when he saw.. Through the windows and down the halls, more translucent and incredibly pale phantoms with gaunt and twisted eyeless visages floating towards them. All letting out haunting wails that chilled the skin. Now it was either fight through the swarm or somehow flight through the seemingly magically sealed door. Yet with the sheer numbers that were phasing through the floor, ceiling, and windows it looked like somehow someway the second option would have to do.

"Alright what's the plan Qr- Qrow!" Summer spun as she heard that echoing bell again as he was thrown to the floor. He quickly got up and tried again, only to meet with the same result. Before he could try a third time she grabbed him and held him back, shouting for him to stop.

"There's no other choice! We can't fight through that many! What else can we do?"

"I don't know but stop hurting yourself! It's not going to work! Qrow!"

The Huntsman pushed her off, gritting his teeth and standing in front of the door. The phantoms were closing in fast, perhaps two cars away now. More were heading straight for them from the outside somehow keeping pace with the void-traversing locomotive. His leg was tensed, foot ready to come up and give the door one more solid kick before something triggered. With a pulse of dark energy a black air began to surround the lower half, focusing around the foot and nearly obscuring it. Not noticing this before it was already in motion when his kick was about to connect it began to spiral like a tornado, whipping black winds so violent it created a gale that tore into the door and blew it inward on contact. It was blown to pieces, a few fragments still attached to the hinges as the rest clattered several feet inside the next car.

The result was profound as it did more than just bust open the door. Every phantom that had been making a beeline for the two suddenly scattered, fleeing back out of the train and into the black space surrounding it until they were gone. Their cries were hardly even whispers in the distance by the time it was empty.

"What.. What. The Hell. Was that?"

The male wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at his leg which was surrounded in a calmly rotating and visible black wind. The effect only lasted a few more seconds before fading into nothingness but left him stunned into silence.

"Qrow.. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't know. I just.. I don't know what happened."

He turned to her with a frown. All the mysteries were piling up and they weren't even a step closer to finding out the truth. Yet they had to keep moving forward. That was the only thing they could do. Another check for any lingering wraiths was done before they warily moved into the next room. They were back to the same old cars as before, but Qrow couldn't shake this nervous feeling he had like something bad was about to happen..

...

...

...

From a twisting and intertwining sphere of darkness a shape would form the outline of a nearly seven foot hunched figure, enshrouded in an unnatural shadow of thick and ancient tattered black robes with a pointed hood. Feathered onyx wings slowly unfurled as weathered skeletal fingers extended from a drooping sleeve to pick something up off of the floor. A small straight piece of copper with tiny waves in it.. A half of a hairpin it looked like. Glancing down the train it noticed that many doors ahead had been apparently opened in a similar fashion and with a low growl began to move through them in a manner that suggested it was merely gliding along rather than walking. The few meandering ghosts that were idly floating about with quiet cries instantly slipped out of its way like they were afraid. They would deal with this problem personally and swiftly..

* * *

 _So that was a thing._

 _More questions on our two vampire killers' minds and less answers, will they ever find out the truth? Or will this ooky-spooky new visitor escort them into the final afterlife? What's with Qrow's strange power? Will they make it out alive? All this and more on the next episode._

 _No really we finally get some answers in the next chapter so stay tuned!_

 _Also RWBY V4 premieres in the next two days (for sponsors then non-sponsors) so GET. READY. Also quite a few new World of Remnants. Delicious, delicious lore info to work with.. Get those fanfiction writing engines started ladies and gentlemen!_

 _Speaking of which, I'm still drawing muse for my Dusters/RWBY x Power Rangers thing (gotta think of something better to call it than Go Go RWBY Rangers) thing so I might actually post a chapter of that next. Or the prologue/first chapter anyway._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	7. Fear the Reaper

_Inspectre Online_

 _So Volume 4 premiered four days ago (this tells you how long I've been gone, seriously we're done with it now) and it was sorta FREAKIN' AWESOME. Combined with the Four Kingdoms World of Remnants (hey guys you forgot my hidden Kingdom of Grove y u do dis) and the intro we got a good amount of new lore to work with. Insight into the culture and geography of the Kingdoms, seeing more environments than just city limits, THREE new Grimm (Geist makes me wonder about some things though) like wierd antelope head thing, Donkey Kong, and the aforementioned Geist (not the awesome Gamecube game). I can hear those fanfiction writing gears grinding away in y'alls' heads. I know they are in miiiine._

 _I totally missed Christmas here, which sucks, and I doubt I'll do a New Year's piece but what'cha think? You guys want me to do a late Christmas oneshot or no?_

 _Man my muse has been aaaaall over the friggin' place lately. 'Power Ranger-y thingy!' 'No Summer x Raven!' 'No fantasy Renora!' 'No Pyrrha and the Golden Legion!' 'Hey you know it's like a week until Halloween.' (disregard that's like way old news) 'No get back and finish that damn Red Snow intermission story!' 'Dude check this out okay Ruby is a devil who comes to Remnant and loses her powers and has to live as a human and-' 'Should do something with your fanmade Kingdom of Grove 'cause you mentioned it a bunch already.' 'You are like seriously maybe three, four chapters tops from being done with Lost in the Light.'_

 _So ^_

 _I have sooo many damn RWBY OCs in my list right now it's not funny. The whole Pyrrha and the Golden Legion thing I actually started on Reign of Blood with another RWBY nerd friend of mine and it's actually looking pretty good so far. Added probably about three new character biographies to said list of RP characters to write. A Gorilla Faunus, Spider Faunus, of course GrimmLord Pyrrha, and probably a few others before it's over._

 _Anyway let's answer reviews real quick. Since I don't need much space this chapter for 'em I figured I'd stuff some extra nonsense in the A/N to make up for it._

 _At Haley Earthstone: Glad you liked the other stories. Yeah I felt it would be a good thing to explore the past and in-between of some events so that's why I did this. There is definitely gonna be a sequel whenever I get muse for it and figure out what the overall plot will be. I have a bunch of scenarios and a set idea I wanna work with._

 _At WhiteRose1517: I would too 'cause then I would probably be a vampire hunter like Ruby's family was. Be stuck no longer for I am getting back to this story! Sorry for the wait!_

 _At Tamatotodile: *squints like Fry* ..Can't tell if Pokemon reference in name or.. Anyway! Yeah I figure Summer to be this tomboyish little rebel with a bad girl streak that really mellowed out after she and Taiyang got together (especially when Ruby showed up) so I wanted to explore my idea of her a little. Not just this AU's but I think the real Summer woulda been like that._

 _And yes there are! Will be anyway. *slams his mug on the table like Thor* Have another!_

 _Yeah I got no excuse. Didn't even drop a note to say 'hey gonna be gone awhile'. Just.. Looked back and realized 'oh shit I really haven't updated this in forever' and kinda didn't wanna be that guy that finally drops an update in everybody's inboxes then they go to look and just news not a chapter and y'know rage/disappointment follows. Tough choices._

 _Now let's get ready to rumble baby! Writing fanfiction is the dandy way to live!_

 _P.S. That needs to be the next Epic Rap Battle of History. Space Dandy vs Johnny Bravo!_

* * *

Being at first unsure if they were dead or alive in this creepy void-traversing train full of mad ghosts and unexplained mysteries, and now being attacked by said ghosts and having more questions to ask than answers provided the two Hunters stepped into the center of the next car but instead of proceeding to the door they stopped and took a few precautions by looking around and slowly moving along the sides. "Anything?" "No but.. I feel them. It's- S-Scary."

Qrow didn't tease her like he would have on any other occasion and instead leaned against Summer lightly, assuring her with a soft whisper that it was going to be alright. It did only a little to assuage her fear and she then moved quickly to the door procuring one of her last hairpins. Please gods let this one not be another biter..

It wasn't. So she set about trying to pick the lock and get it open so they could keep advancing. If they ran out then somehow they'd have to find another way through. Or another tool to get them open with. Summer was worried and it showed as her hands trembled while they worked. Again in an attempt to calm the woman down Qrow would place a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly at her. She smiled back albeit half-heartedly and then continued twisting the little piece of metal.

Finally it clicked and she slowly rose, one hand on a hidden blade's handle as she nudged the door open and peeked through the crack. ..Nothing. That was both a good and a bad thing. Still erring in the side of caution it was slowly pushed all the way and Summer stepped into the next are. Just another damn empty car.. _"I don't know how much more of this I can take.. My nerves are wearing out."_ She thought to herself. "Qrow, umm.. Can I-?" "Hmm?"

The male was still standing behind her as she turned to ask him something but it appeared she had seen something terrible, for her gaze went from his face to the rapidly but silently closing form of a black hooded phantom wielding a large scythe with a skeletal haft several cars down. The only cue of this he received was the way her eyes widened in fear and the sudden feeling of being watched. A feeling of murderous intent. He spun to face it just in time to catch the shimmer of its blade and his reaction was to reach out and shove Summer, harder than he meant to. She went stumbling back into the wall, almost sliding down it but she just managed to catch herself. There was a very brief whistle of air, a cry of pain, and when her eyes refocused on Qrow it was with great shock.

The arm he'd used to launch her out of the reaper's path was now gone. Cut off just after the now bleeding elbow. He was holding it and gritting his teeth in pain but even so he first looked to Summer, making sure she was okay and in one piece. Physically speaking she was fine but what had just transpired seemed to have shocked her greatly. She was motionless except for her shaking and was now slowly looking towards the reaper, who had halted its flight with a single hard flap of its wings sending a gust of wind down the rest of the train car. " _Apologies Qrow, but I was not expecting you to do that."_

"What the Hell..? Who- Summer, go!" ...No dice. Fear held her in place like a vice. She was close enough to see the haunting skeletal visage underneath its hood, very dim blue lights in the hollows of its eye sockets transfixed on her. And it rendered her speechless. Terrified beyond description. Even when that blade came back over and was poised to swing she couldn't move. It was too long to hold straight up without gripping the throat or cutting through the ceiling so when it moved it was from the side to bisect her through her waist.

Too bad for it that Qrow had no intentions of letting that happen. In spite of the pain in his bleeding arm he struck out, catching it in the arch of his foot. Not the sharp edge obviously but the haft before it. He'd underestimated the strength this spectre possessed and it threw him into the wall next to Summer where he would fall on his bottom. _"What are you doing Qrow..? Attempting to spare a mortal soul.. You shouldn't even be here should you? Or is your life in the mortal plane already over?"_ It spoke. Spoke in an eery voice with a subtle echo.. It knew his name and the circumstances of him dying. With narrowed eyes, not that this was easy to see, the grip on the scythe was relaxed. _"I see.. You are not fully with us. Your true being is still sealed."_

True being..? Did this have something to do with the shadows that had formed around his leg when he went to kick that door down? Why the ghosts had all fled? "What are you talking about?" Qrow finally grunted out. Oh Hell his arm hurt..

 _"The seal still needs a bit of time. When you descended to the world to live as a human your powers and memories were sealed away, but you should not have died so soon. It would have worn over the years but the transfer to Limbo has damaged it somewhat.."_ Its ghostly voice echoed through the train and inside their heads.

"Wait.. You mean to tell me I'm not human..?"

 _"You'll remember it all in due time, but you are one of us Qrow. A Reaper. A spirit appointed by Death to manage the souls that exit and enter the mortal plane. Suffice it to say you.. How should I put this. Went on a 'vacation'."_

"So where am I- Where are we now?" Think Qrow think. How are you gonna get out of this? Stalling with questions probably wasn't going to work for long but at least hr could get some answers.

 _"Limbo. Were you not paying attention?"_

Limbo.. The world between that of the living and dead.. A place of lost souls.. So they were dead. But, he felt alive. So did Summer. The feelings of pain and of pleasure they'd experienced felt so very real. Oh and so did the fact he was missing his damn arm which through the flat end of what was left he was bleeding profusely onto the carpet. Which was leaving him lightheaded.

 _"I see your confusion.. I suppose I'll humor you. Perhaps it might jog your buried memories. This is a Soul-plane. A plane of supernatural creation where spiritual energy can materialize into a physical, corporeal, solid form."_

"But those ghosts-"

 _"Are degraded and lost spirits who are too broken to remain cohesive."_ He started before he was interrupted. _"They are The Stranded. Souls who for reasons abound were unable or unwilling to finish the traverse to their second destination wherever they were deigned to be sent by Death. There is no other fate for those that come here except to become one of them. In this plane their regrets, emotions, and guilt, will devour them until there is nothing left but a decrepit and pitiable lost soul. They can be.. Aggressive to those newer souls who have not become like them but will not approach our kind."_ The phantom idly returned its scythe to its side, dragging the tip along the floor and leaving a brief black mist seeping from the gouge.

Devour them? Lost spirits? Then that was why Summer kept having those strange mood swings.. As for him being a Reaper, if his powers were starting to slip through the crack in this seal or whatever then.. "So.. You're saying I'm one of your kind. Why am I here? Why are WE here?"

 _"That I don't know. However once you return to your former self you will understand. The girl.. Her fate is sealed. Her heart shakes in my presence. It won't be long."_ There was a tapping of bare bone on bone as the hooded one pointed towards Summer who was cowering on the floor with her knees to her chest and shivering as if she were freezing, eyes wide.

"Summer!" Qrow turned and knelt beside her to try and shake her with his remaining hand. Nothing. Waving it in front of her face? Gently popping her cheek? No reaction. With a scowl he spun on the reaper, demanding it undo whatever it had done.

 _"I cannot. It is our place to guide souls, not take or restore lives. That is the sole duty of Death."_

"You said my life shouldn't have ended so early. Send us back! Do something! Or just send her back, and I'll-"

 _"Do what? You have no leverage, Qrow. Do you care that much for one mortal soul? Perhaps it is because you still retain humanity.."_ The blade began to bob as its wielder became impatient. The man noticed this and tensed and in turn the phantom shook its head. _"Do not fret. I won't kill you. Fear not for your arm either. It will return on its own. My only business is with her but I will disable you if you force my hand."_

The reaper slowly began to draw its weapon back in preparation for a swing. Qrow tensed. He felt something grow cold around his legs as once more a black visible wind began to stir around them. He wasn't really sure if all those things he'd just been told were believable or not but right now the man's only focus was on protecting Summer and getting them out alive somehow.

The scythe blitzed around severing furniture and digging a gouge through the wall as it was swung right into Qrow, blade just behind him as the bone haft was the intended part to strike him with. But he disappeared in a gust of dark wind, reappearing behind the wielder and actually standing on top of the broad side of said scythe with a glare aimed towards them.

"Sorry not sorry to disappoint but I've got different priorities right now." KICK.

He took one step forward, opposite foot flying out in a pendulum style kick that launched the phantom into the door. It didn't stop there but went with it as it came off the hinges and they both clattered across the floor of the train. With a complete lack of effort to stop itself the cloaked being simply began to slowly rise in a floating motion after it finally halted, gracefully touching down on its feet after gradually revolving to be upright.

 _"You are making a grave mistake Qrow. Though I suppose it is your meddling humanity that makes you this way. Why care for one mortal soul among millions upon millions?"_

The man glanced aside and over his shoulder at Summer, who was trembling a bit less now that there was some distance between her and that terrifying spectre. "I happen to like this one. No.. I love this one. You'd have to be Death itself if you wanna separate us." Qrow responded defiantly and staring down his opponent. Who made a tsk'ing noise. ..Somehow despite not having a tongue or saliva, or a fleshy mouth at all to do it with.

 _"I do so despise humans.. I'm done humoring you Qrow. It's time you returned to us."_

Gone. It was perhaps not even a blink to him but it was then suddenly just.. Gone. A twisted aura could be felt behind him and he looked back, only to see the reaper behind him with arms out at its sides and its cloak open. A foul black mist was spilling from an opened and barely visible ribcage, what looked to be a blackened charred skeletal arm tinged by a red energy reaching out for him with spindly bladed fingers and knuckles. The eyes of the reaper were a bright red now and in a lightning fast motion that he couldn't react to it was almost around his throat when the hand stopped just an inch shy of grasping it.

He wasn't sure why it stopped so close and ceased any kind of action but he also found himself incapable of speaking or moving. Through a slit in the wall the scythe had caused came a moth. A large black one with dark blue colorations on it that fluttered to land on the forefinger just by his jugular. Then all became silent for a minute or so. He didn't dare think or try to break the silence in that minute since the moth's presence was presumably the only reason he wasn't being strangled right now.

Finally it beat its wings and returned from whence it came. His eyes followed it out the side of the train and was surprised when the skeletal black limb retracted and the reaper's robe closed, everything sucking back into its core just prior to that moment. _"You are very fortunate Qrow.. It seems you hold just a bit more of Death's favor."_ Wait what did that mean.

"Huh?" CRACK. Just like that he felt something hard connect with his skull. His powers faded as did his vision and Qrow hit the floor. His last sight was of Summer before his eyes closed. Furling its wings the reaper looked between the two of them, moreso at her than he. An outstretched palm and some unseen force was all it took to put her in the same state and her body became lax.

 _"Death works in mysterious ways.. I have no choice but to abide. ..Something bothers me about that woman, but I suppose it will no longer be my concern. ..Hm? Demonic taint.. So that's why. And you followed, unknowingly.. Truly some things do transcend lifetimes."_ It whispered, just before throwing out its cloak. The tattered fabric encompassed the entire car in shadow before withdrawing into itself and disappearing. When light returned they did not, removed from the plane entirely.

* * *

 _Yeah I got no excuses. I'm awful. No I'm not dead by the way. My handful of followers probably thought I was but I assure you rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated._

 _Speaking of referencing things anybody else watch Metalocalypse? Or listen to Dethklok?_

 _Anyway I figure we got.. Two more chapters here at the most. MAYBE a third. Dundundun Qrow is a Reaper who didn't see that coming? Unless you haven't read Red Snow. Apologies if this chapter is short/sucked/broke something. I went and reread everything so I believe I haven't goofed like that time I forgot Weiss lost an eye in The Royal Test (hahaha that never happened shaddup). If I did you know the drill. PM me or leave the note in a review. I think I might be getting writing fatigue.. Next chapter should be longer as we head back into the normal world and cover some more recent (in relevance to Red Snow) events._

 _After this.. Oh man I've had muse for my Summer x Raven fic, my Power Rangersy one, and my Fantasy style Renora. Been playing a lot of games though so distractions. Fire Emblem Heroes, Hearthstone and Shadowverse, World of Tanks Blitz, SAS4, etc. OOH and Gravity Rush 2 is out right? Sojelly I can't get it yet. AND THE SWITCH IS OUT. Breath of the Wild is getting major good scores I hear. Oh and one more idea. Not sure if I'll actually do it but I had a thought about an M-Rated Ruby x Erza (Fairy Tail) fic. They're both weapon/armor nuts, like sweets (hence the working title, Strawberry Passion, like the drink), and I figure there'd be highly alcoholic cooking sherry involved or something to make it happen. Yay nay?_

 _Anyway, I'm out. Can't promise this is the return of a steady writing schedule but I will try to stay on task. Catch ya laters._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	8. Another Update, Gawd

Inspectre Online. ..Four score and seven thousand years later.

Yeah I got no excuses. I dunno what happened but like, something either kidnapped my drive or just redirected it. Which most of my time was spent dealing with work, or playing my new PS4 (got Dark Souls III, Skyrim, The Witch and the Hundred Knight Revival, Disgaea 5, and Gravity Rush 2 oh yeah! and soon FFXV). Really I feel all sorts of horrible but I'll have more free time now that we're gonna be in the Meadowlands for a few weeks. So I'm gonna try, again no promises but I've finally gotten a little urge to write, to finish this story and then maybe move on to a new work. Oh I've had so many new ideas for the list as well. Damn thing won't stop growing.. A sorta Sonic Riders-ish thing with Dust-powered hoverboards for one but that's not in the cards for my next project. Either my fantasy idea or very likely the Power Rangers/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai/Ultraman/(seriously I could go on) inspired idea I've been brainstorming.

Lemme know what y'all think if any of y'all are still here. Peace!

Inspectre Offline (hopefully not for long!)


End file.
